Lily and Lovegood
by AnastasiaChambers
Summary: Lily Luna Potter and her Godmother Luna Lovegood have a chat over tea and biscuits. This is my first one-shot and I couldn't be any prouder in myself than I am.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot J.K. Rowling owns all the Character's **

**Beta'd by: Zen Mar she was amazing and I am glad she said yes when i asked her to be my first beta **

**Dedicated to: Zen Mar of Course and friend cloemarrie**

_**Lily and Lovegood**_

It's was an amazing summer day. Ten year old Liliana Potter was planting lillie's in the garden when there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and she smiled so brightly at the person who's was standing there.

_"Hi Auntie Luna, did you come to see me?"_ Luna just looked at her all dreamy and said, _"Yes Lilypad I was wondering if we could have some tea and chat a little."___Lily nodded, and got up and followed her Auntie Luna over to the table where there was tea and biscuit's. Luna gestured for Lily to sit so she did.

They started drinking their tea when Lily asked, _"What did you wanna talk to me about Auntie Luna?" S_he took a second then responded, _"Lilypad I asked your parent's when they named me your Godmother if they would let me tell you this story when you were old enough and I think I am ready to tell you."_ Lily looked a little confused but asked, _"What story?"_ Luna smiled and said, _"The story of your namesake's of course." _Lily's eye's widened; she had been wanting to know this story for a while. _"Really?You're actually gonna tell me it now?"_ Luna just nodded and took a deep breath.

_"The story begin's with your's dad's mum. I am sure you know that she was named Lily right?" _Lily nodded so Luna continued, _"Lily Evans-Potter was your Grandmum. She was a very bright witch but something very horrible happened. When your dad was about fifteen month's old the Dark Lord attacked your Grandparent's house."_ Lily gasped but said nothing more and nodded to her Auntie to continue. _"Your Grandad was killed first while your Grandmum ran to your dad's room. The Dark Lord followed her there and demanded your Grandmum to move so he could kill your dad. Your Grandmum refused to move so he killed her too." _Lily started to cry so Luna asked her if she wanted to stop there for now but she shook her head no so Luna continued on. _"After he killed your Grandmum he tried to kill your dad with the Killing Curse but failed because of an ancient ritual. When your Grandmum sacrificed herself for your dad she poured all her love into him which shattered the Dark Lord and he disappeared for many year's."_ Luna paused and asked Lily if her dad had told her his past about the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. Lily just nodded then Luna said, "We can go on to my namesake then."

Luna took a sip of tea and ate a biscuit while she watched Lily absorbed all she told her so far then continued. _"I met your dad his fifth year at Hogwart's; your mum introduced us actually."_ Lily just smiled. _"Your mum was so nice to me even when everyone else thought I was weird and called me Loony_. _She became one of my best friends our third year but I really never talked to your dad much until my fourth year, his fifth year. We became friends pretty quick as he saw me for who I was and never thought of me as Loony. That was the year we had another evil teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts and she wasn't teaching us what we needed to know__ because the Ministry was afraid if we were able to defend ourselves that we would try to take down the Ministry which was not true at all. So your dad, your Auntie Hermione, and Uncle Ron went against many school rules and formed a secret club we all called Dumbledore's Army after our Headmaster__,__ your older brother's namesake. Your dad was so brilliant at defense he taught me and many other's to fight because of the Dark Lord had returned the year before and the Ministry didn't believe your dad. The school year was almost up but then your dad got a floo call from your Godfather's House Elf letting him know your dad's Godfather was kidnapped and taken off to the Ministry which was not true at all. So your dad, mum, Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Neville, and I we all went to free him."_ Luna paused there to sip some more tea. _"When we arrived at the Ministry we realized we were tricked and we had to fight off many Deatheater's. Sirius lost his life that day but the rest of us survived. After that year we fought the Deatheater's and the Dark Lord two more times before we finally won the war. All of us have stayed the best of friends. Your parent's married, had James and Albus, then you. I was there the day you were born and when they asked me if I would be your Godmother and asked me if they could name you after me I was honored. Since then we all have all lived peacefully, and I wouldn't change the past for anything because if I did, I would not be here talking to my Goddaughter and having the best day I could have possible because I was able to share this amazing story with you, Lilypad."_ Lily got up and went and gave her Auntie Luna a hug and kissed her on the cheek then told her, _"I am so happy that you told me this story I will never forget and I am also honored you're my Godmother, you're the best!"_

*The End*


End file.
